


Fun Sized

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small dick fic. That's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Sized

The button of Blaine's pants is digging hard into his stomach, most likely leaving a faint imprint on his skin. But Blaine really couldn't care less in this moment, not when Kurt is on top of him and grinding their hips together, gasping hot against Blaine's neck when their cocks brush against each other.

" _Shit_ ," Blaine gasps out, fingers tightening instinctively around the curve of Kurt's ass.

"Oh, _oh_ , Blaine–" Kurt's rutting hard against him, the rough fabric of his jeans providing delicious friction against his swollen cock. He dares to move his hand from Blaine's jaw down, down to between Blaine's legs.

He bites his bottom lip as he cups around Blaine's crotch, expecting to feel something hot and hard and heavy, but instead finding something that seems barely firm.

Kurt glances down at his own jeans, blushes at the clear outline of his cock sitting against his leg. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, _no_ ," Blaine's quick to say, breathing harshly. "I–I'm so good."

"It's just..." Kurt trails off, not really knowing what to say and instead gestures towards Blaine's crotch.

"Oh," Blaine breathes out sharply, "no, no, that's not–I–" He cuts off as he reddens, biting down hard on his lower lip.

"What is it?" Kurt asks, sitting up and rubbing his hands soothingly over Blaine's thighs, up and down until Blaine finally looks him in the eye.

"I'm just kind of small, okay?" Blaine says in a hushed whisper, forced out quick. His eyes are now downcast, purposely avoiding Kurt's as a flush creeps up his neck.

"Baby, I don't care about that. What I said before, that was a mistake." Kurt pauses as he runs a hand down Blaine's chest, warm and reassuring. "Can I see you?"

Blaine nods hesitantly, and Kurt pops open the button of his pants, slowly pulls the zipper down.

He raises his hips so his clothes can be tugged down, underneath the swell of his ass. Kurt sits back on his heels to look at Blaine and feels something spark hot in his stomach, a jolt rushing straight to his cock.

Blaine's cock is, in fact, fully hard, the length standing up straight since it's not long enough to rest against his stomach.

"Blaine," Kurt breathes out reverently, tracing a fingertip over the thick vein that lines the underside of his cock. "You're... so, so gorgeous."

Kurt takes Blaine's cock in hand, appreciating the way it fits nicely into the groove of his palm, the way the side of his index finger brushes right under the head. When he strokes his thumb over the fat, leaking head that's slick with precome, Blaine lets out a small whimper.

"How–how do you usually touch yourself?"

"Oh–I, um, usually only use two fingers. Sometimes three, but my whole hand is too much," Blaine says, blushing prettily, the flush of his cheeks matching the rosy flush of his cock.

Kurt removes his hand to suck on two fingers before wrapping them back around Blaine's cock and starting up a rhythm, enjoying the unrestrained jerks of his hips that Blaine just can't seem to control. He's fascinated by the amount of precome Blaine is producing, getting his fingers and hand all messy. He wonders how it would feel for Blaine if his cock was even wetter, and he looks up hesitantly.

Blaine's mouth is open in a soft cry, kiss-bitten lips parted and god, he looks so fucking gone already.

"C-Can I use my mouth?" Kurt asks, words tumbling unsure out of his mouth.

Blaine moans, loud and unrestrained. "Yes, yes please, _oh_ –"

Kurt licks over the head before sinking down, expecting to gag a little bit but is pleasantly surprised when the entirety of Blaine's cock fits in his mouth, his lips grazing the root. He sucks sloppily, bobbing his head and listening to Blaine's hitched cries.

"I–I'm–oh  _fuck_ , _Kurt_ ," he whines, hips twisting upward and trying to get more, go deeper, even though it's physically not possible. Kurt sucks harder, tongue lashing out and swiping over Blaine's balls, swollen and drawn up tight and sensitive. Blaine is spouting pure filth, a growled out _so fucking good, oh–suck my cock, fuck_ to accompany the sharp thrusts of his hips.

Kurt's no longer moving his head, just applying wet suction as he lets Blaine fuck up into his mouth, use it until there's spit dripping out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Blaine comes with a ragged moan, shooting thick and hot onto the roof of Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallows it greedily, sucking softly and pulling back to lap at the head as Blaine's breathing slows down.

He's just kind of slumped against the bed, loose and pliant after his orgasm. Kurt bites back a smile because how is it possible that Blaine can look so cute all the time, even just after he's come inside Kurt's mouth?

"Hey," Kurt says, poking Blaine's tummy lightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just– _wow_." He huffs out a laugh, running a hand through his loosened curls.

"Good?"

Blaine nods, lips curling into a smile as he reaches out to palm over Kurt's pants, where he's straining against the zipper. "We have more important things to focus on now though, like getting you out of these pants."


End file.
